


Cowboys and Special Forces

by astudyinfic



Series: Holidays 2020 [14]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Four Kings Security - Charlie Cochet
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Ty and Lucky are new best friends, i don't make the rules, playing fast and loose with timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: One of Zane's old friends was looking for a place to go on vacation.  When Zane suggested Baltimore, Mason easily agreed.  Now they just need to introduce their husbands.
Relationships: Eduardo "Lucky" Morales/Mason Cooper, Mason Cooper & Zane Garrett, Zane Garrett/Ty Grady
Series: Holidays 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036116
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	Cowboys and Special Forces

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 14: Vacation**
> 
> Prompts can be found [here](https://astudyinfic.tumblr.com/post/635866337200259072/decided-it-was-time-for-a-new-holiday-prompt-list).

"Who is coming up here again?" Ty asked as Zane went around the room, straightening the already straight books and pillows and pictures. Nervous energy thrummed in his veins and he barely even heard his husband's question. "Zane! Stop fussing and answer my question. You're acting like my mother!"

That stopped Zane in his tracks and he turned to glare at Ty. "One, your mother is wonderful and that is not the insult you want it to be. Two, do you really want to think about being married to someone like your mother." He took pleasure in the look of distaste that flitted across Ty's features.

"That isn't the point and you know it!" 

Zane laughed, always enjoying when he could fluster Ty like that. "It's a friend I grew up with. His parents owned another ranch near ours." Near being a relative term. It was about two hours away by truck but that still made them one of the closest ranches to the C&G. "He hated it as much as I did. Last I heard, he'd run away to Montana or something. But we reconnected a few weeks ago. His husband and he were looking for a place to vacation and I suggested Baltimore. We haven't seen each other in years and I'd like you to meet him."

Ty ignored the v-word, thankfully, and demanded, "I didn't know you had any friends!" It would have been harsh if Zane hadn't understood where the question was coming from. While he'd met a number of people from Ty's past, the only people Ty had met from Zane's were his family. 

And there was a good reason for that. "I don't have many. Lost track of high school friends when I went to college. Lost track of college friends when I lost Becky. And then, everything was a blur for a while and now we're here. Mason is the only one I remember fondly, and that might be because he was one of the few who also got out. I think you'll like him."

Ty looked at him thoughtfully then shrugged. "Probably. I like you well enough."

"Thanks, doll. Love you too."

* * *

"Baltimore? Are you sure?" Lucky asked for what had to be the hundredth time. "We could go anywhere you want and you pick someplace that has an average temperature below fifty this time of year?" 

Mason chuckled because of course his husband who grew up in only warm weather would be worried about that. "Yes, I'm sure. You know my past. There was one bright spot in Texas, and that was Zane Garrett." Zane was a kindred spirit, someone who hated ranch life and wanted to do something else. He was a couple of years older than Mason but that hadn't mattered much to either of them. "Apparently he lives in Baltimore and they don't have any plans this weekend, so he offered for us to come to visit." 

Lucky didn't look convinced, suspicious even. "And who was this guy?" 

"His parents owned another ranch nearby. He hated it as much as I did. Couldn't wait to get out." Mason recognized jealousy when he saw it, even if Lucky would deny it. But since it was fun to rile him up... "We spent a lot of time together. We were _very_ close."

Lucky tackled him to the bed, much to Mason's delight and they kissed for several minutes, Lucky claiming his territory until Mason pulled back to tell him. "He was just a friend. I didn't even realize he was bisexual until we started talking again and he mentioned his husband."

Appeased, Lucky nodded. "So, Baltimore? Really?"

"'Fraid so. You okay with that?"

Lucky kissed him again. "Absolutely. But next December, I pick the location."

"Deal."

* * *

Lucky stood by Mason's side when his husband knocked on the door of the row house. Mason had told him that his old friend worked for the FBI, but this didn't seem like the kind of place you could buy if you worked for the government. He couldn't imagine any friend of Mason's would be on the take, but this was a bit much, no matter how you put it all together. 

Though, if his ranch was anything like what Mason told him about his, maybe he didn't really need to work. 

When the man opened the door, Lucky did a double-take. How was it possible that there were two of them in the world? His coloring and features were different but this man was definitely cut from the same cloth as Mason. Maybe they just grew them bigger in Texas?

If so, Zane's husband was a lucky man.

When Zane let them into the house, Lucky and Mason were introduced to Zane's husband, Ty. Apparently, they worked as partners for the FBI before Ty took a forced retirement when the truth of their relationship came out. Mason had filled him in on the flight up here. And Lucky could see why this guy would do well in the FBI. He could probably be CIA, NSA, or private security if he wanted. 

If Four Kings ever looked to expand north, Lucky would have to give Ty's name to King.

Even without seeing the tattoo, Lucky would have recognized the signs anywhere. "Force Recon?" he asked, causing but Zane and Mason to look surprised but Ty only smirked. 

"Green Beret?"

"Jarhead."

"Snake Eater."

They were both grinning by the end and Lucky was glad Mason insisted on this trip. This was going to be entertaining.

* * *

Ty didn't know what to expect when Zane said an old friend was going to be visiting them for the weekend. Zane so rarely talked about his childhood that it was a shock to find out he had any friends from that time, to begin with. Let alone one who was also married to a man and hated ranch life like Zane did. 

Knowing what he did about Zane prior to the FBI, Ty expected another bookworm, a nerdy guy with glasses and cowboy boots. 

Mason Cooper had cowboy boots but that was the closest Ty got with his guess. 

He was tall, broad-shouldered, and well built. He was nearly as tall as Zane, and nearly as broad as well. If Ty wasn't secure in his marriage, he might have been jealous.

Okay, so maybe he was a _little_ jealous.

At least until he saw the man standing next to him. What were the odds that both Zane and Mason would grow up on a ranch, run away from home, and end up marrying men from the special forces? If he asked it out loud, Zane would probably calculate it, so Ty pondered the question silently. 

While Mason and Zane caught up, Lucky and Ty compared notes on their times in the service. Nothing serious: best locale for food, worst sand, who was more annoying SAS or SEALs? It was fun in a way Ty hadn't expected. 

By the end of the weekend, they had an invitation to join them in Florida the next time they went on vacation. 

"We don't say that word," Zane informed them, much to their confusion. "But we would like that."

Ty looked forward to it. They could both use a little sand and surf. And it sounded like if they hung around those two, there was a chance they might get shot at as well. Which would pretty much be Ty's perfect weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone appreciates my restraint in not adding a THIRD crossover to this fic. Let's just say they'll be surprised when Ty and Lucky are invited to the same wedding in a tiny town in Upstate New York that spring, with some of the best cake any of the four of them have ever tried. 


End file.
